Somebody's Supposed To Fall In Love
by SleepingInVeil
Summary: Should you give up when the one you love doesn't love you back?
1. Chapter 1

James' POV

"You've been pushing me away ever since we came back from Maui!" I said, desperately scratching the back of my head.

"What are you talking about? I've been busy getting things back on track. How am I pushing you away? Logan shot back at me, throwing his arms up.

"You still ask why? I say, now shouting. "What happened to those daily phone calls I would get every night? You would come over whenever I needed you and sometimes you would even come by surprise. Now you only call when you need something."

Logan's head dropped, he clenched his jaw and gripped the bridge of his nose. "Maybe, maybe I just-I just don't feel anything towards you anymore."

And with that he grabbed his jacket and walked out. I stood there, hardly breathing. I just watched him leave, without saying a word-not like I had a chance to say something back. He just walked away, like he does to all his problems. Was it happening? Was it really happening? Were we drifting apart? What happened to all those nights we would stare into each other's eyes and not say a word? All those times we said "I love you" and "I never want to lose you", they were all a joke. Not for me at least, I never want to lose Logan and he knows that. It's quite cliché but I love it. Every moment we would spend together was a dream to me. What I wouldn't do to have those moments back. I just want us to be together but we're only falling apart.

Logan's POV

I couldn't bring myself to think about it, much less saying it to him, the one I once called my "everything". But it was true, I didn't want him anymore. I don't know exactly what came in between us but it was strong, and I was ready to let him go.

James' POV

I woke up having trouble opening my eyes. My eyelashes were basically glued together since I cried myself to sleep last night. I still had trouble breathing. I might be taking this thing to hard because we didn't even break up, and I can't even bare to think about us splitting. I needed some air. I needed space. Then again, I needed someone to talk to. Since I moved to LA with Logan I lost contact with all my friends from La Jolla and I didn't make the effort to make friends here since I knew I only needed Logan. I was wrong, but I did have one friend. Allyson, she probably wasn't the best person to talk to since she's pretty close to Logan, more than she is to me. Not just that but her and Logan had a past relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

James' POV

Allyson agreed to meet up at Starbucks to talk. I absolutely hated coffee but I really needed to talk to her. I walked in to see her talking on the phone, hanging up as soon as I came up behind her.

"How have you been?" obviously she knew how I was.

"I've been better" I say in a mood less tone.

"Logan, huh, haven't seen him since we broke up." She looked down at her lap, grinning.

"I don't even know what's going on" I blurt out. "One day we're cuddling at my house with the lights off and the next he completely avoids me. He barely has time for me anymore, did he ever do this while you guys were together?" she held my hands in between hers with a concerned look on her face. "Not that I remember. Maybe he's just trying to make YOU break up with him. I know it doesn't sound like Logan at all but from his attitude towards you, he's definitely trying to get rid of you. He's probably tired or maybe just bored." Bored? How could he be bored? We went on dates almost every day. I need to bring excitement back into the relationship and I know exactly how. With that, I left with a smirk on my face, not realizing Allyson had one planted on her face too.

Allyson's POV

After James told me what was going on-as if I didn't already know, I knew it was going to be easy to get him away from Logan. After I said what I said, it seemed like he had a plan. I was up for a challenge, as if he had anything against me.

Logan's POV

After a relaxing jog I sat down on a nearby bench. James was the one still running through my mind. After a good ten minutes of bullying myself for what I was doing to him, I walked back to the car. I got in ready to drive home until I reached for my phone: 3 missed calls and 8 messages, all from James.

"I know we had an argument but I really need to talk to you. Xoxo, JM"

"Can you come over tonight? Xoxo, JM"

"Hello? Xoxo, JM"

"I don't understand how you could be mad at me… Xoxo, JM"

"Please stop ignoring me. Xoxo, JM"

"Logan, please. Xoxo, JM"

"I really really need to see you. Xoxo, JM"

I threw my phone on the passenger seat and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

James' POV

I was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for a response from Logan, nothing. I was sick of being avoided. I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed towards Logan's flat. I wasn't angry at him, I was just…desperate. God, I hated that word, but it was perfect for how I felt.

Logan's POV

I was lying on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I always did this when I had a lot of things going through my mind. It always worked; nobody interrupted me, until now. I heard an abrupt knock downstairs, I ran to the door trying to guess who it could be. Who would be visiting me at this time? I opened the door to reveal a hopeful James. Something on his face made him look timid. His eyes were gleaming in the sun and his lips had a slight smile-barely noticeable, almost like the first time we went out on a date.

"Hey, I had my phone turned off and-"He barged in, pushing me aside and turning back.

"I don't need excuses okay." I said crossing my arms.

"I was at the park and I left-." Before I could finish up an excuse James grabbed me by my neck and smashed our lips together. All I could do was stand there; I didn't kiss back, but I couldn't resist. We hadn't kissed this passionately in a while. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist, slipping them under his jacket. I licked his bottom lip begging for permission to enter his mouth. As I did, he lowered his right hand down to my waist, bringing me closer. The kiss got hotter and we needed air. We separated for half a second before he threw me over the couch, jumping on top of me. James took his leather jacket off throwing it on the coffee table. I gripped his shirt in my fists and brought him to meet my lips again. James alternated down to my neck, kissing every inch of it. I groaned softly in his ear because he knew my best spots.

This was exactly how I planned it. You could tell in his face he was enjoying every bit of it. I started lifting his V-neck up and leaving a trail of wet kisses. I started kissing him intensely and then things got weird. Logan tensed up and pushed me off of him.

I don't think I wanted this… I wasn't thinking to be honest. I was having too much fun, but it soon changed. I opened my eyes and realized what was going on. I instantly got furious and threw James off of me and quickly got up, pulling my shirt down.

"What's wrong babe?" he said with a sensual tone, wiping his face.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You can't just show up at my house and practically seduce me after we had an argument."

"We didn't have an argument; you just want to get rid of me." He was now yelling.

He was right; I did want to get rid of him. But how did he know? Allyson. They were probably talking again. I pinched the bridge of my nose, squinting my eyes. I looked up at James whose eyes were getting watery.

"It's true. I don't need you anymore. I don't WANT you anymore. "I sighed, looking up at him. He was already grabbing his jacket. He was already running for the door, tears rushing down his cheeks.

James' POV

I didn't know where I was going and I frankly didn't care. I just wanted to go somewhere else, away from here. Where nobody knew me and my failures, where nobody knew how much of a waste of space I am. I just wanted to die. If Logan didn't care then why should I? I kept looking back at my rearview mirror. Was I really expecting to see Logan's car coming after me? As I stopped at a red light I glanced over to the passenger's seat, Logan's favorite snapback. I was still crying. I looked up at the rearview mirror again and then it happened.


End file.
